What If
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: What if Lucy had joined the guild when she was 5? What if a new comer comes and falls for Lucy? What if Gray, Natsu, and Loki, hate this new comer for liking THEIR Lucy?
1. Lucy

**Summary: What if Lucy had joined the guild earlier? What if she's known Natsu, Gray, Erza, and everyone else ever since she was 5? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail(Wish I did though! ;D)**

* * *

><p>5 year old Lucy had been running for days, she had just run away from home. She hated it there, she hated her dresses, she hated the richs, but most of all... she hated <em>him<em>. He had tortured her, neglected her, and used her as a tool. She hated him more than anything else. She hated him...she hated her father.

Lucy's feet would'nt stop, they kept on going as if they knew where to go. Lucy was glad she found a city. Lucy kept on running straight. Something was there. She was sure of it. Her tears had dried up, and her feet were throbbing. Shots of pain, hit her evrytime she took a step. She did'nt care. All this pain was being swalloed by anger, fear, and confusion. "This is ridiculous. How can a 5 year old little girl, endure all this?" She muttered angirly. Her keys jingled in her pocket. You know why she was doing this? Beacuse, She was'nt some average 5 year old girl. She was a mage. Lucy knew there was a guild here somewhere. She had heard the rumors. She was detirmened to get there.

It was'nt long before she heard the laughter of other 5 year old children. Lucy stopped running and looked up. There looming before her was a red guild. "Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled. She also saw children playing catch out on the yard. There was a red headed girl, a pink haired biy, and a black haired boy. The pink haired kid noticed her. He smiled and waved. Lucy waved back. The 3 kids who were playing catch stopped and gathered around Lucy. "HI!" The pink haired said. Lucy smiled weakly. "H..hi."

"I hav'nt seen you around, did you just move in?"

"No."

"You look tired." The red head was concerned. Lucy panted. "I... made it." she mummbled happily. "What?" Asked the black haired. But, it was to late. Lucy had passed out.

Lucy jolted awake. She was in a bed. She looked around the room. There were white beds around her, the wall was wooden and chipped. Any other 5 year old would have been scared. But, Lucy was'nt. She could'nt aford to be scared. Anyway, Lucy felt alot better. Her feet did'nt have anymore blisters. She was still sore though. Her pink tattered dress, were replaced by a blue clean dress. Lucy was curious, she jumped off the bed, to explore the room, after a while she got bored, she noticed a door, in the right side of the beds, she opened it, and sounds of fighting and punching were piled into her ears. She walked out of the room, and slammed the door. "Whoops." Lucy did'nt mean to slam it. But the loud sound made everyone shut up. Eyes starred directly at the 5 year old steller spitit mage. Any other kid would have been nearvous, Lucy did'nt even flinch. It was akward though. Instantly the silence was broken by a certain pink haired Idiot.

He squirmed through the crowd in front if Lucy. "HI! I'm Natsu!" He said confidently. Lucy smiled. "Hi Natsu! I'm Lucy!" Then the red head introduced herself. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you!" She said. Lucy smiled wider. Gray stepped up after that. "Yo. I'm Gray." Lucy laughed. "What?" Gray asked. "Your only in your underwere." Answered Lucy giggling. Everyone looked at him. "Whoops." Everyone burst out laughing. And they went to go greet the new girl. Later Lucy had asked to join the guild. They accepted her with open arms. And ever since, Lucy had a family. A real family.

_12 years later..._

Lucy, now 17, was caught up in another bar fight. This one was started by those two idiots Gray, and Natsu. They hav'nt changed much, they've been fighting since they were 5! Lucy was pretty use to it now. "GATE OF THE LION! I OPEN THEE!" Lucy yelled. In a matter of seconds, Loke had appeared. Loke punched Elfman right in the nose. "Thanks Loki." Lucy said, wiping nose blood off her baby blue shirt (You know normally, Lucy would never part take in bar fights, but this is a difrent story!). "Anytime!" Loki starred around the guils and chuckled. "What?" Asked Lucy. "It's kinada weird, that a pretty girl like you, would be raised in a violent, run down place like this." He answered. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to belive, and stop calling me pretty!"

**A/N: You know that Lucy, would never turn down a compiment like that, but Lucy had been raised, sort of like a tomboy. She still wore skirts and dresses at times, but she acts like Erza most of the time.**

"Why not?" asked Loki sitting down under the table. "Well, you know... I don't know!" She replied sitting down next to him. Suddenly, a pair of feet stood in front of them. The mage and spirit reckonized these pair of feet. Lucy smirked. She leaned over to the pair of feet, and grabbed them. There was a yelp then a thud. There lay on the floor, was a pink haired teenager. "Sup Natsu." Lucy laughed. "LUCY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PUNCH GRAY!" He complained to his partner. Lucy stuck her tounge out playfully at him. "Serves you right for starting this stupid fight!" Snapped Lucy. Natsu smirked. "Guess so." He said laughing. Loki and Lucy laughed along with him. Suddenly, a certain black haired, ice mage slammed against the floor next to Natsu. He lifted his head, and shook it. He noticed his freinds under the table, he grinned. "Sup." He said, smiling like his head did'nt even slam against the floor. They all starred at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "What?"


	2. Suasaki

**Sorry for the late update guys.**

**My brother has been bugging me for the past week.**

**BTW: It was my OLDER brother. I don't have a younger one.**

**OKAY! Let us begin the wonderful (not really) story!**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail's famous bar fight, was stopped pretty easily by, a boy.<p>

He was standing at the door, he was about Natsu's age. He had dark brown hair, he was wearing a plain Black tee, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. He blinked as the guild looked at him. Lucy, who didn't like awkward moments, was the first to greet him.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" She said, wearing her signature smile. The boy looked at her for a minute. Then he grinned. "Sup! I'm Suasaki Houymaru." He said brightly. Gray, Natsu and Loki, then introduced themselves.

"YO! I'm Natsu!"

"Whats up? I'm Gray."

"Hey, I'm Loki."

Soon everyone was greeting the newbie. Especially the girls, who thought he was cute. But one girl, caught his eye. Lucy. Suasaki glanced over a her. And he bit his lip. Lucy was sitting at a bench, with Natsu, who had his arm around her, Gray, who was sitting close to her, and Loki, who was sitting in front of her. They were all laughing. "_Danm she sure is popular, among the boys." _He thought. He was starring over at them, mainly at Lucy. The girl hadn't noticed, but her boys sure did. They scowled. But, did not move.

After a few weeks, Suasaki had fit in the guild perfectly. He was a earth mage, and he was pretty handsome. But, one thing though. He liked Lucy. Of course Lucy didn't know it. But, the others sure did. Natsu caught him starring at **his **partner, mostly everyday. Gray see's him blushing at **his **best friend **(A/N: Well actually Natsu, Gray, and Erza are her best friends.)**. And Loki knows that Suasaki, tries to ask **his **owner out on a date, on the daily basis. And the 3 boys, were flaring of over- protectiveness. But, one day. Suasaki succeeded in asking **their **Lucy, on a date. And man were they pissed.

It all started an hour ago...

* * *

><p><strong>YEP! Cliff hanger. <strong>

**Sorry, but I'm craving potato chips.**

**Until next time! Which is in a few days.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
